Exhausted aerosol cans, for example spray paint cans, are toxic waste and thus there exists a need for a disposal device which allows for the safe puncturing of such cans so that their liquid contents may be drained and their pressurized contents released into a safe and reusable container such as a 45 gallon drum, so that the drum may then be disposed of as toxic waste once full. The exhausted aerosol cans may then be disposed of in the usual manner by recycling or the like as their contents no longer pose a potential hazard.